Can't Let It Slide
by BananaLollypop
Summary: In which Enjolras acts like a normal boyfriend when Marius crosses a drunken line. Part 6 in my 'What if... Enjolnine' series. R&R appreciated at insane levels!


**AN:** Hello again! I'm quite annoyed with the fact that I was planning on updating 3 times today but I've only managed one... Oh well :L I guess that just means more for tomorrow! I felt like I needed to make it up to you for having barely any Enjolnine-ness in the last chapter, and so there's quite a bit of fluffiness in this one :')

Prompt: What if someone insulted Enjolras and Éponine's relationship and Enjolras stood up for them? (courtesy of my cousin who got forced to go and see the movie by his girlfriend who is one of my best friends, so.. thank you Jessica!) Enjoy!

* * *

"I warned him Courfeyrac! I told him that if he wanted to get physical, then I would oblige. Now _where are my weapons?!_" Éponine groaned as she was woken up at a stupid time of night. She could hear Enjolras' voice yelling angrily as he stomped down the corridor to their apartment.

Getting up, she grabbed a shawl and opened the bedroom door just as the front door of the apartment was flung open and a very angry looking Enjolras stormed in.

"So... you had a good evening then?" she questioned sarcastically as Enjolras started looking for something. Courfeyrac and Combeferre followed them in, both looking a bit peeved, "What's he looking for?" she asked them.

"A weapon," Combeferre told her, "Of any kind, apparently. He... _may_ have gotten a little bit drunk again... and then got into a fight with Marius..."

"Who was responsible this time?" she asked, looking between the two expectantly.

"Ah, yes, that's um... that was my fault... sorry," Courfeyrac said awkwardly.

"_Where are they?!_" Enjolras yelling, slamming a cupboard door.

"I'm not telling you until you agree not to go after him intending to murder him." Courfeyrac said calmly. Apparently the steadiness of Courfeyrac's tone only infuriated Enjolras further, as he stormed over to him with a murderous look on his face.

"You tell me _right now_ or I will... kill you when I find my weapons!"

"Good luck with that!" Courfeyrac said sarcastically, "Now go to bed, you idiot; you're worse than Grantaire when you're drunk..."

"I refuse to go to bed until you give me back my weapons." Enjolras said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Combeferre rolled his eyes.

"For the love of sanity, Enjolras!" he exclaimed, "It wasn't even a worthwhile argument!"

"THAT is not true!" Enjolras said angrily, "And beside... he started it!"

"Well, now you're not only _acting _like a child, you're _sounding_ like one too!" Courfeyrac said, "Feel free to come back into the real world at any time you like, dear leader!"

"He insulted my relationship with Éponine!" Enjolras growled, "I would never let that slide, even if I was sober!"

"Yes, but he was drunk, Enjolras!" Combeferre insisted, "You know as well as anyone that Marius never thinks about what he says when he's drunk!"

"And you _did_ insult his relationship with Cosette," Courfeyrac pointed out.

"In retaliation!" Enjolras said sulkily, "I was merely getting my own back!"

Éponine coughed loudly to get their attention. The three looked at her, all looking slightly guilty. "Three things," she said, "Number one: please shut the door, or we'll annoy the neighbours. Number two: Enjolras, go to bed. You can murder Marius in the morning if you still feel like it." Enjolras was about to argue, but she fixed him with a glare that had only ever been used on Gavroche before, so he sighed, threw angry looks at Courfeyrac and Combeferre, before trudging towards the bedroom. Éponine stopped him at the door, kissing him before he entered. He smiled.

"That fight was worth it..." he murmured to her, "And I definitely should have won." Éponine smirked at him, shoving him into the room. She pulled the door shut behind him before addressing the two Amis in the doorway.

"Care to explain?" she questioned, "Properly, this time. Not in snippets that I really don't understand."

Which brought them to the living area, Éponine and Combeferre sitting on the sofa and Courfeyrac on a chair that he had brought over from the dining table.

"We were in the Musain, and Courf thought it would be a good idea to get Enjolras drunk again," Combeferre started.

"In my defence," Courfeyrac butted in, "It wasn't nearly as difficult as it was last time."

"I'm not quite sure that that works in your defence," Combeferre muttered, "But anyway, we got talking about Marius and Cosette's wedding-"

"I'm getting a bit annoyed with their bloody wedding," Éponine muttered, "It's all I ever hear about!"

"Welcome to our world..." Courfeyrac muttered.

"You remember that part where you said to explain it properly and not in snippets? That's a bit difficult when I keep getting interrupted." Combeferre said amusedly.

"Sorry," Éponine said, gesturing for him to continue.

"We were talking about the wedding and Marius said about him being the happiest man alive. To be fair to Marius, Enjolras did kind of... scoff at him. So Marius started going on about how Enjolras hardly attracted women left, right and centre, and how he was surprised that you even went for him..."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "Enjolras couldn't just ignore him?"

"Come on, 'Ponine, this is Enjolras we're talking about!" Courfeyrac pointed out, "The mighty Apollo! Like he'd ever let anyone insult him or his Athena..."

"Unfortunately for all of us, Marius didn't stop there..." Combeferre interrupted the two and got back to his story, "He started saying about he was glad that Enjolras was with you so that you'd get off of his back, but that you'd never really love Enjolras anyway because it was always Marius you were interested in..."

Éponine winced, "Okay... I think I can forgive him for this one... _Marius_ on the other hand..."

"Don't worry, I don't think it's very likely that Enjolras is just going to let this one go," Courfeyrac murmured.

"Best to keep his weapons hidden until he's forgotten about it then," Éponine frowned.

"That won't be a problem," Courfeyrac grinned, "In fact, it'll be my pleasure..." Éponine laughed.

"Well, thanks for bringing him home," she said, "And thank you for not letting him kill Marius, as much as he may have deserved it. I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind next time I see him..."

"Enjolras _did_ say that Marius was a love-blind sod who only has respect for people as pretty as him," Combeferre laughed, "But what Marius said was worse, so I don't blame you."

"I've never seen Enjolras that angry," Courfeyrac commented quietly, rising from his chair to leave, "Not even about the revolution. Not even about _Grantaire_ when he's been intolerably intoxicated... you should feel honoured 'Ponine!"

Éponine smiled slightly, "I do..." she said, "I really do."

"Goodnight, 'Ponine," Courfeyrac said, walking to the door.

"Try not to let our revolutionary leader murder one of his closest friends before we're there to watch," Combeferre laughed.

"Goodnight, monsieurs." Éponine said quietly as they left, closing the door quietly behind them. She sighed as she walked towards the bedroom she shared with Enjolras, not quite knowing what to expect; part of her was expecting to see her beloved ransacking the room in search of a weapon of some kind (what had possessed him to avoid knives in the kitchen drawers when he had been in there was a mystery to her).

However, when she opened the door, she found her dearest Apollo laying on his front on top of the bed covers, snoring loudly, still fully dressed. She smiled to herself, finding the whole scene quite adorable.

"Enjolras," she said, nudging him to wake him up, "Apollo!" she said, louder and more firm than her first attempt. He jerked awake, looking around wildly.

Éponine giggled slightly at his reaction. Hearing the laugh, Enjolras turned to look at her.

"Good evening, mademoiselle," he said, smirking.

"You're lying in bed fully dressed," she said disapprovingly.

"My apologies, my darling Athena." He said, ignoring her comment and pulling her onto the bed with him.

"Enjolras!" she protested, laughing as he kissed her neck; a particular weakness of hers, "That isn't fair! _Enjolras!_" she squealed as he found a ticklish spot. She pushed him off the side of the bed, nodding approvingly as she head the thump of him falling on the floorboards.

"You play a harsh game, mademoiselle." He muttered, picking himself up from the floor.

"This may very well be a game to you, sir, but I am not prepared to share a bed with a man who sleeps in the same clothes that he wears throughout the day."

When Enjolras finally did Éponine's bidding and changed out of his day clothes and into his 'pyjamas' (which were really just an old cotton shirt and trousers that were too scruffy to wear out in public anymore), he climbed into bed next to Éponine. She rolled over, resting her head in the crook of his neck, playing with a loose thread on his shirt. He put his arm around her, playing with her hair absentmindedly as his mind drifted to thoughts of sleep.

"Thank you," Éponine muttered interrupting his doze-like state.

"For what, 'Ponine?" he asked. It was rare for Enjolras to use the nickname most others used when addressing Éponine, but she always felt different when he said it. Courfeyrac said it in a brotherly way, as did Combeferre. Marius said it as her friend, her best friend usually, although due to the night's events, Éponine was seriously considering demoting his status in that respect. Grantaire didn't use it at all anymore, preferring to call her 'Athena' to annoy Enjolras.

When Enjolras called her 'Ponine, it was like she was the only 'Ponine in the world; she was _his_ 'Ponine, the only 'Ponine that mattered.

"For sticking up for me with Marius," she replied, "He's your friend. I wouldn't have expected you to defend me over him."

"Well you should," he insisted firmly, "You are far more important to me than a drunk Marius, Éponine. Besides, all that talk about his bloody wedding... he needed some sort of reality check."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," Éponine chuckled.

"You will always be more important than him to me, 'Ponine," Enjolras murmured, his warm breath warming her face, "Just as Cosette will most likely always be more important to him than I am. And I'm fine with that."

"Goodnight, Apollo," Éponine said, sighing contentedly at his words.

"Goodnight, Athena."

* * *

**I have two more prompts (that are considerably less... cheery XD) that I will hopefully upload tomorrow. After that, I'm stuck for a while, so pretty please throw me a prompt if you have one! If you liked (or disliked) this chapter, feel free to tell me (or shout at me) in a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
